Year One Part Seven: July
by thew40
Summary: When Zodak, Zanthos, SyKlone and Centaurs become involved in battle at the mysterious Point Dread, HeMan is thrown into a conflict far beyond his understanding! Please R&R!
1. Part One

Author's Note: This story takes place after the events of "Year One: June" It ties into "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Day That Nothing Happened," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "Liberty and Valor," "Manifest Destiny," "Roots," "Deus Ex Machina," "My Blue Reflection," "The Last Battle," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." These characters don't belong to me.

**HE-MAN: YEAR ONE**

JULY

"Point Dread"

Part One

Roughly Ten Years Ago.

Zanthos stood at the base of Snake Mountain, eyes taking in the massive snake-choked structure. He looked down at the package in his arms, uncertain still if this was the right move. His mind argued that Skeletor was very powerful, making a name for himself even so far as the Plains of Perpetuia. If there was anyone that was worthy of what Zanthos carried with him, it was Skeletor.

"Who are you?" growled Beast-Man as Zanthos neared the entrance to Snake Mountain.

"A visitor, here to bestow a gift to the mighty Skeletor."

Beast-Man grunted and sniffed. "Come then," he beckoned.

Zanthos followed Beast-Man into Snake Mountain. After walking through a maze of corridors and up numerous stairs and inclines, the pair arrived to a large chamber. At the far end of the chamber was a throne made out of the bones and skulls.

On this throne sat Skeletor, overlord of destruction. Zanthos had never seen such a sight like Skeletor, but he restrained his shock at Skeletor's appearance.

"Greetings, mighty one," Zanthos said, bowing to one knee. "I bring a gift to you."

Skeletor looked Zanthos over. "What gift is this?" he asked.

Zanthos placed the package on the floor before Skeletor. Skeletor leaned forward, hand on his Havoc Staff in case it was some kind of trick.

The package was opened, revealing a tall stack of golden discs.

"These are the Golden Discs of Knowledge. They contain all of the information that the Elders once had. They entrusted it with me before they vanished. I give them to you now, in the hopes of unlocking their secrets."

Skeletor tilted his head a little in curiosity. "And just why are you giving these to me? If they contain the knowledge of the Elders, then why not use them for yourself?'

"I am not powerful enough to access them. I hoped that you would have the strength to do so and therefore, leave them with you."

Skeletor stood up from his throne and walked over to the discs. He placed his hand on the top of one and concentrated.

"Yes. I can sense vast knowledge within them, but . . . they are nearly impossible to read." He then looked up at Zanthos. "Go. My sparing of your life is thanks for this gift."

Zanthos bowed and turned away.

XXXX

Present day. July 23rd of Year 15 of the Fourth Age.

"Rise."

The man stood up, eyes flickering between the various members of the Council of Seasons: Lady Spring, Mister Winter, Missus Summer, and Count Fall. Their judgement had ended and they discussed telepathically if he was prepared for what task laid ahead of him and the transformation he was about to go through.

"We have deemed you worthy, good sir," said Missus Summer. "Prepare yourself to receive our gift. Our strength. A part of which unites all of us. Are you ready?"

"I am," the man responded, bowing his head.

"THEN LET IT BE DONE!" the Council of Seasons exclaimed.

Blue and white light powered from their hands, striking the man before them. An avatar of the elements. A warrior of heroic qualities. He had nothing to lose when he approached them when they decided to join the fight against Skeletor's evil. They had called out for a champion and the man took up the offer.

And thus, with their powers, he was transformed. His skin turned light blue. A dark blue armor appeared on his torso and legs. His arms were given a yellow armor and he was bestowed a yellow helmet. Red circles that would help him with his powers snapped onto the armor at the helmet, the wrists, and the shoulders. A black RADAR-like screen that could help him gauge his powers clicked onto his chest plate.

"You are now a champion of good. You have been given the power to manipulate and create the winds," Missus Summer said. "What shall you call yourself?"

The man smiled. "Sy-Klone."

"Very well," Missus Summer continued. "Remember, as you join the war against Skeletor and all things evil, that it is not you who controls the wind. You are controlled by it. You are with it. You move with it. The wind flows and so then shall you. Good journey, Sy-Klone."

XXXX

He appeared in the shadow of Snake Mountain, where Zanthos had stood years earlier. Underneath his red helmet with the big black eyes and the silver edges, his expression was grim. Eternia's balance felt . . . disrupted.

Zodak stepped forward, reviewing the Cosmic Enforcers history with this planet. It was quite extensive. This was not his first time here, of course. Eternia was not a new world to either Zodak or the Cosmic Enforcers. However, the current events dictated he review what was known about Eternia.

Beast-Man and Spikor greeted him at the entrance.

"Who are you?" snarled Beast-Man.

"Silence," Zodak responded. His hand was in motion, sending both Beast-Man and Spikor into the wall with his telekinesis. Zodak walked forth, all robotics seemingly ignoring him. He was aware that he was being monitored, but didn't care.

At last, he reached the throne room. Skeletor stood in the center of the throne room, his cloak dangling behind him, one hand on the hilt of the Sword of Darkness and the other wrapped around the Havoc Staff.

"A Cosmic Enforcer," Skeletor sneered.

"You know of us?"

"The Elders did," he responded. "The information contained in the Golden Discs of Knowledge told me about your existence."

Zodak nodded, but said nothing.

Skeletor stepped forward, entering into a battle pose. "I expect you're here to take me away. Re-establish the balance of good and evil on Eternia. You should know, then, that I am far stronger than you believe me to be!"

"No, actually. The balance is indeed tipped, but not against you. In fact, the forces of good have disrupted Eternia's balance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am here to see to it that good and evil are made equal. That I will aide in you whatever ways you see fit. The balance must be corrected or there shall be dire consequences."

"Help me find the way into Castle Grayskull if you wish to help me. What I need is in there. Once I breach the walls of Grayskull and receive its power, then darkness shall sweep across the world."

"I am here only to restore the balance. However . . ." Zodak paused, bringing up new information into his helmet. "I do feel as though it would benefit my purposes to help you."

"Fine! Then help!"

"I shall. Where are the Golden Discs of Knowledge?"

Moments later, after Tri-Klops and Evil-Lynn retrieved the Golden Discs of Knowledge from the devices they were hooked up to and Skeletor learning Zodak's name, the Cosmic Enforcer approached the wealth of information given to Skeletor. Zodak touched his hand to the Golden Discs of Knowledge and sought what was within.

"How much of this have you seen?"

"Barley any of it."

Zodak nodded. He pulled away the discs he had been holding and picked up another one. "There is a key to Castle Grayskull, Skeletor. Forged by the Ancients and hidden away for times of dire distress."

"Where?" shouted Skeletor. "Where is it?"

Zodak stood fully up right. "A mountain called Point Dread."


	2. Part Two

Author's Note: Please forgive the shortness of this chapter. Basically, this story needed a shot in the arm and usually when that happens, it requires a shorter chapter rather than a longer one. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will arrive sooner. Promise!

"Point Dread"

Part Two

* * *

It was turning out to be another scorcher for Eternos. The summer heat felt hot enough to sizzle a an egg on the pavement. The market was filled with sweaty bodies, most of them seeking a way to cool off. They received this when a cool wind came across the city. Many people stopped and paused. It was a low wind, but refreshing. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" asked Adam.

"Not good enough!" Cringer replied.

At just that moment, Man-At-Arms came rushing by. He grabbed Adam by the shoulder. "Scouts have just reported an armored man heading towards the gate. It's a type of armor I've never seen. Considering all that has been happening, I think it may be a good idea if it was He-Man that greeted him."

Adam nodded. The three of them quickly left the market and Adam and Cringer entered a secluded nook behind a shallow wall. Man-At-Arms stood before them and kept an eye out.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." Adam shouted, though quietly. Energy and power flowed all over him, transforming him into He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!" He-Man then pointed the Sword of Power at Cringer, changing him into Battle-Cat.

"Ready?" asked Man-At-Arms as He-Man emerged.

"Ready."

The three of them rushed through the market, garnering looks and whispers as they moved. Within moments, they had reached the gatehouse and looked out at the road. The stranger was Sy-Klone, though neither He-Man nor Man-At-Arms knew this.

"Anyone you recognize?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"No. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," He-Man answered. "But I'd like to know who this is."

He-Man and Battle-Cat were jumping out from the gate, then over the bridge of the Second Gate, then down the road to the First Gate. As soon as the pair came out from the First Gate, Sy-Klone was in their path. Much to He-Man's surprise, however, Sy-Klone rose no hand against He-Man. He instead bowed before the champion of Grayskull.

"Greetings, He-Man," Sy-Klone offered. "I am Sy-Klone and I am here to aid you in your battle against the terrible evil that is Skeletor."

He-Man blinked. "You . . . really?"

"Yes. I control the very winds. I can be valuable to your cause."

"How did you get these powers?"

Sy-Klone pulled out a piece of parchment. "The Council of Seasons gave this to me. They said it would prove my word."

He-Man took the parchment. Scribbled upon it were words that he could not understand. "Why don't you come on in," He-Man replied.

"Certainly," Sy-Klone responded.

Shortly, they joined Man-At-Arms at the Second Gate. "His name is Sy-Klone," He-Man explained. "He claims to have been sent by the Council of Seasons."

He-Man handed Man-At-Arms parchment. After Man-At-Arms took it, He-Man heard the sound of the Sorceress' voice in his mind.

_He-Man, I need to see you at Castle Grayskull._

He-Man looked to Man-At-Arms. "I need to get to Grayskull."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "I'll see you soon, then."

He-Man and Battle-Cat rode quickly north.

* * *

"Something has stirred many ancient forces in the South Fertile Plains, far beyond the frontiers of Galdor and Hourglass Mountain." 

"What do you mean, Sorceress?"

She gave him a look that was grave. He-Man grimed.

"I'm not sure, but I have my fears." She walked out from the throne room. He-Man followed her, not sure if she wanted him to or not. They came to the library, which was far larger than He-Man would have guessed. The shelved walls were huge and sunlight shined softly through the massive windows.

The Sorceress drew forth an ancient-looking scroll and unrolled it. The paper was yellowed and crumbled at the edges, but the ink was fine and clear. It was a map of what looked like the southern Fertile Plains – the vast unexplored regions of the south.

She pointed to a tall mountain among a line of them. A massive line of mountains was rumored to sit some two hundreds of Galdor, the southernmost kingdom. But since no one had traveled that far south or been able to accurately map it, it was all still covered in speculation. They said that the land of the south was filled with strange creatures.

The mountain itself sat in the middle of what could have been a pass in the line of mountains. It was marked with the words of the Ancients that He-Man recognized as "Point Dread."

"I believe that is where this is what is stirring these ancient forces. Many centuries ago, the Ancients created a key to Castle Grayskull in case a dark force were to enter here and managed to close the jawbridge. The key was then hidden away. However, somehow an ancient warlord found it during the Snake-Men Wars of the Second Age. He nearly succeeded in using it to open Castle Grayskull, but he was stopped by the Council of Elders.

"The Elders then placed the key to Castle Grayskull upon the summit of Point Dread and placed ancient guardians to protect it. These guardians then slumbered for many years."

"But like you said, something stirred them."

"Yes. And I can think of only one thing that could make them stir after all these years of slumber."

"Skeletor."

"Yes." She rolled up the scroll. "You must chase after him, He-Man, but traveling by air will be difficult. The skies are filled with many beasts that would likely strike your ships down. The southern Fertile Plains is untamed and wild, filled with creatures that even I do not know much about. Take with you those you can and be very careful and very swift."

"I shall."

"And He-Man?"

"Yes?"

"A warrior came to you from the Council of the Seasons. Sy-Klone."

"Yes."

"He is a fit warrior. He can be trusted."

* * *

Upon arriving at Eternos, He-Man found an air of tension had filled the city and Palace. He came through the gates and when he entered the Palace, Man-At-Arms was waiting for him. 

"What did the Sorceress have to say?"

"There's trouble. We need to get a team together and get into the southern Fertile Plains. Skeletor is heading towards a place called Point Dread, where there's a key that will open up Castle Grayskull stashed away."

"That corresponds with what we've been hearing then. The Collector, Skeletor's vehicle of choice, just headed southwards."

"The Sorceress warned me of traveling by air. She said there were mighty beasts that could, well, kill us."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "It's been my experience to listen to her when she says things like that. I'll prep an Attack Track. You can choose you will go with us."

"Already thought of it."

"And?"

"You, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Fisto, Teela, and Sy-Klone."

"Sy-Klone? Really?"

"Really. The Sorceress vouched for him."

"Well, like I said, it's best to listen to her when she says something like that."


	3. Part Three

"Point Dread"

Part Three

* * *

They defeated the Gryphons, the mighty beasts that swore to strike down any that approached Point Dread by the air. The Collector had taken extensive damage at the hands of the Gryphons, but the battle was finished quickly. Skeletor was the strongest creature the Gryphons had ever encountered. Those left alive returned to the fortress around Point Dread. There, they warned the Centaurs.

The Centaurs were isolationists, remaining in the deep, hidden parts of the southern Fertile Plains. It was only this group – this Clan of Point Dread – that maintained any sort of contact with the outside world. Usually, it was to halt outsiders from coming near Point Dread. Most of these outsiders were astonished to be greeted by such rare creatures as Centaurs, but they responded to the warnings peacefully. Considering the state the Gryphons arrived in, it was obvious Skeletor would be quite different than the usual fair wanderers.

Point Dread was simply enough, as massively tall mountain surrounded by a huge wall that was joined with a fortress. The Clan of Point Dread (the Gryphons being friends with them) was blood-bound to the Ancients to protect the mountain. They didn't know what was so very important about the mountain, though the innermost caverns near the top contained walls and walls of sigils and symbols that they did not understand. The Ancients were very important in the protection of the Centaurs during the First Age.

Thane, the leader of the Clan of Point Dread, stood upon the highest turret and watched as Skeletor and his band of monsters approached. He took the horn and let a call ring out. The clatter of hooves on stone work was heard as the five hundred Centaurs took up spears, lances, and – most importantly – bows and arrows.

Thane lifted up a small trinket that would allow his voice to be heard by the approaching enemy.

"I am Thane, stranger! You have come to a forbidden land! I order you to leave!"

Skeletor cackled. "On who's authority?"

"You have been warned!"

There was a great host of arrows. They filled the sky with darkness, arching into the clear blue, then raining upon Skeletor and his Evil Warriors. Skeletor and Evil-Lynn's hands went to work quickly, creating an energy shield to protect them. All but Stinkor and Webstor were with him – including the mysterious Zodak, who had remained quiet during the entire venture. Skeletor was just starting to doubt him . . . and then they came here.

The arrows shattered against the force field, leaving the Evil Warriors unharmed. Then, the doors to the fortress flew open. A legion of Centaurs came forth, weapons at the ready. Skeletor took them all in and nodded.

"Destroy them. Wipe them out."

* * *

"So why did you decide to become a member of the Heroic Warriors?" asked He-Man of Sy-Klone as they made their way southward.

Sy-Klone smiled. "The world needs warriors. I was awe-struck by the greatness I saw in the Heroic Warriors when you showed them off to the world last month. It was inspiring. I don't have much, really, so when I heard that the Council of Seasons was looking for an avatar, I volunteered."

"Fascinating," Teela said then.

Suddenly, the Attack-Track went dead. Just up and died out. The power clicked off, the systems went dead.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Sy-Klone.

"No, it doesn't," Man-At-Arms replied, trying to start it up again.

"Who is that?" asked Mekaneck, pointing to a man in a gray cloak coming towards them.

"No one I recognize," Man-At-Arms said. "Anyone else?"

Man-E-Faces shook his head, as did Fisto and Sy-Klone.

"Battle positions?" asked He-Man, standing up with the Sword of Power at the ready.

There was a sudden burst of light within the Attack-Track. "I would hope not," the man said. "I am not an enemy, though I have done something very wrong in the past."

"Who are you, then?" demanded Teela, laser aimed at the man.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing his face. It was Zanthos, who had ten years earlier given Skeletor the Golden Discs of Knowledge. From his pocket, he revealed a locket. Duncan took it and looked it over. It was a mark from the Elders, noting that Zanthos was an associate. It was charmed, so that anyone that it didn't belong to would find it burning after five minutes.

He handed it back to Zanthos.

"My thanks," Zanthos replied. "My name is Zanthos. I worked the Council of Elders many, many years ago. I was given the Golden Discs of Knowledge, which are alien artifacts. These discs contain incredible amounts of data from all across the universe. They were given the Elders by the Cosmic Enforcers."

"That's interesting, but what does that have to do with us?" asked He-Man.

"I . . . I had given them to Skeletor. With the Golden Discs in his possession, he could potential unlock their secrets. It was how he found out about Point Dread."

"Why did you give them to Skeletor?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"I thought it was for the best. Such knowledge as contained in the Golden Discs belongs to one very powerful. I believed that Skeletor was very powerful and deserved to have them. It seems, though, I was wrong. And now, I am in search of redemption. To make up for that mistake."

He-Man looked to Duncan, unsure as to what to say or do. Duncan nodded a little.

"You can come with us for now, but you can be sure we'll have our eyes on you."

"My thanks. You should know, though, that Skeletor has already reached Point Dread. It is guarded by an order of Gryphons and Centaurs, a cult assigned there many years ago. The last time I gazed upon Point Dread, there was a danger that the Evil Warriors could defeat and decimate the Centaurs. They will need help, but can not get away because of the battle."

"What do you advise?"

"There is another Centaur tribe near Point Dread, but they are weary of outsiders. We will need another Centaur to approach them. One of you will have to be transformed into a Centaur and teleported there." Zanthos then turned to He-Man. "You are the leader of the Heroic Warriors. Who is it you choose?"

He-Man smiled and pointed to Teela. "Teela. She's a fantastic warrior and really has potential."

"What? Me?!" Teela asked, exasperated.

"Consider it the chance to adapt to a new situation."

Duncan nodded. "I agree."

"Then so be it!" Zanthos shouted, producing a wand and pointing it at her.

"Now just hang on a minute -- !" she started, but it was too late. A warm light came against her. She could feel her entire body below her hips change and transform. Her new portions appeared quickly and mere seconds after the light came across her, from the waist down, she was horse. She steadied herself on her new legs.

"Nice," He-Man giggled, feeling his inner Adam satisfied. This was good revenge after the way she had let him have the doughnut all of his face last month.

"This feels weird," Teela sat, her heavy feet stamping on the metal floor of the Attack-Track.

"You will be arriving just outside of the village of Diza. Tell them you are a messenger from the Cult of Point Dread and are in need of reinforcements. Give them this." Zanthos produced a small charm from another pocket and gave it to Teela. "It will proof your worth to them."

Teela nodded. "I understand." She then turned to her father. "I'll see you at Point Dread."

"Count on it?"

"Count on it."

Zanthos waved his hands. Teela vanished in a burst of light.


	4. Part Four

"Point Dread"

Part Four

* * *

"So let me ask you a question," Man-At-Arms started.

"Yes?"

"Why is it Skeletor is just now getting to Point Dread?"

"It takes a great amount of power to access the information in the Golden Discs. Skeletor may have had help from the Cosmic Enforcer named Zodak."

"What's a Cosmic Enforcer?" asked Sy-Klone of Fisto.

"No idea."

"The Cosmic Enforcers are an organization of powerful beings who patrol the universe to maintain the balance between good and evil," Zanthos answered.

He-Man had the strangest feeling Zanthos was hiding something, but he let it slide. The Attack-Track was back up and running now and moving quickly south once more.

"That Zodak is here indicates that my crime of giving Skeletor the Golden Discs must be dealt with." He said this with a hint of resentment and shame.

"Skeletor is full of tricks, Zanthos. I too have been suckered to his side by his lies," Fisto said to him.

Zanthos smiled a little. "Then together, we shall seek redemption."

* * *

_When I talk to Ileena about my weekend, do I need to include this?_ Teela thought to herself as she rushed down through a massive valley. Her new hooves thundered across the dirt. She could feel her tail (!) flying in the wind. The new muscles of her lower torso came at the command of a strange new instinct. Apparently, whatever spell had been cast upon her gave her automatic knowledge and skill to operate the new body.

Teela came to a halt, her hooves kicking up dirt. She stood at the edge of a small village of Centaurs. Her heart pounded with anxiousness. She gulped, seeing that they were dressed in a different manner than she. Her uniform had been altered to fit her new form (the bottom of which didn't feel as naked as she thought it would thanks to the fur).

The village was small, but there were many other Centaurs there, ranging from children to elderly. Part of her felt excited about seeing these new beings that had only been rumored to exist.

"Who are you?" asked one Centaur, a rather burly looking male.

"I am . . . uh . . . my name is Teela," she said. "I come from Point Dread. Terrible creatures have attacked. Evil and vile creatures." She held out the charm. The burly Centaur took it and looked deeply at it. After a moment, he handed it back to Teela.

"We heard the thunder of battle from here," the Centaur said. "My name is Gragox. Go forth and tell your people that reinforcements are on the way."

Teela nodded contently. "Thank you, but I think I'd rather go with you. The battle is quite vicious."

"Of course. Remain here. I will have my people ready in an hour."

* * *

Panthor roared out and jumped. His claws met with the back of a Centaur warrior, ripping the hide. Skeletor summoned forth a bolt of lightning that struck the Centaur, finishing off the job. Skeletor then strode forth, looking to the top of Point Dread.

"Come, Panthor," Skeletor said. He pulled out the Sword of Darkness. From its blade came massive bolts of black lightning that struck many approaching Centaurs. They crumbled against the attack. Despite their holding their own, it was time for back-up.

"Zodak?" asked Skeletor of his new ally. "Time for the second part of our plan."

Zodak nodded. Holding out his hands, there was a burst golden light. Suddenly, fifty Hover Robots appeared in the sky, descending upon the battle. With the Evil Warriors already at work against the Centaurs, the Hover Robots added to the chaos. Lasers fell upon those that were still using only spears and bows. The Centaurs were being slaughtered.

And then, quite suddenly, a terrible gale force wind came upon the battle.

Nearly half the Hover Robots were struck by the wind and slammed together. A dozen small mini-tornadoes formed, pulling the Hover Robots together. Within only a few minutes, they were slag. The wind died down and the Heroic Warriors appeared on the scene.

"MORE OF THEM!" shouted one Centaur.

"No, we're here to help!" He-Man replied, striking down one of the Hover Robots, trying to prove his point.

"Liar!" exclaimed another Centaur.

"HALT!" yelled Thane, rushing over. "To you not know!? This is the one! This is the Avatar of the Ancients! He who is the Man! He-Man!"

The two Centaurs looked suddenly at their leader, surprised at his reaction to this outsider. He-Man was confused. Thane had an expression of reverence on his face.

"I am happy you are here, He-Man," Thane said.

"Where I am needed . . ." He-Man attempted, not sure what was going on.

"Forgive me, but there is a statue of your likeness in the center of Point Dread. We know you can be trusted."

"Thank you," He-Man replied. "My allies are here to help."

Thane smiled. "Then . . . let it be!"

He-Man, Thane, and the Heroic Warriors entered the fray of battle. "Where is Skeletor?" He-Mans asked as he struck down another robot.

"I do not know," Thane responded, but He-Man had already spotted Skeletor. He was nearly at the top of Point Dread.

"I need to go after him," He-Man replied. "If he gets the key to Castle Grayskull, all is lost."

At that moment, the sounds of horns went into the air. Thane and He-Man looked to the east and saw Teela, Gragox and the reinforcements arriving. He-Man nodded to Thane, then started running.

* * *

Upon the top of Point Dread was a pair of statues. Skeletor immediately recognized who they were. Master, leader of the Ancients and Elder, leader of the Council of Elders. They stood across from each other arms outstretched. Both hands were holding a box, which surely contained the key to Castle Grayskull.

Skeletor was just about to reach the statues when he suddenly a great weight come against him. He was tossed about eight feet to the left. He rose quickly and saw his enemy. A Minotaur wearing thick battle armor. Skeletor had heard only whispers of such creatures!

"If you wish to claim the key, you must answer my three riddles!"

"No."

Skeletor unleashed a blast from his Havoc Staff. The Minotaur went flying back, body smoldering. Dead or alive, Skeletor didn't care. Victory was his. He reached for the box. He could feel the energy of some sort of curse. Skeletor whispered a few magic words and the curse was gone. His fingers grasped the box. The lock was enchanted, but Skeletor was far more powerful than the enchantment. It came undone. The box came open. The key to Castle Grayskull sat within.

Skeletor held in his hand the key to Castle Grayskull. As the sun dimmed upon the horizon, the key seemed to light up a little. Skeletor could sense its power, its magic. At his command, it could force the jawbridge to fall open. Any door of Castle Grayskull could be opened.

He held in his hand victory.

He should have been paying attention.

He-Man leapt over, fist slamming in Skeletor in the face. The key went tumbling out of his hand. He-Man caught it.

"No one shall have this key, Skeletor," He-Man decreed.

"I do not think so," Skeletor countered. From his Havoc Staff came a powerful beam of energy. However, instead of striking He-Man, it instead hit an invisible force field. Skeletor looked over and saw Zanthos arrive on the scene. Zodak, who was standing nearby, took special note of Zanthos' arrival.

He-Man threw the key upon the ground. Then, with intense strength and speed, he struck it with the Sword of Power. The key seemed to explode. Power swirled from its remains, then slammed into the Sword of Power, which glowed in the aftermath.

"Curse you!" Skeletor cried out. He struck at He-Man again, but this time, Zodak blocked the beam. Zodak moved right between He-Man and Skeletor.

"The balance has been served," Zodak proclaimed. "Your time here at Point Dread is over."

"WHY YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING -- " Skeletor began.

Zodak snapped his fingers.

Skeletor, Panthor, and the Evil Warriors below vanished.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?" questioned He-Man.

Zodak turned to He-Man. "Is that concern in your voice, He-Man? Interesting. You are quite mature beyond your years and experience. Nonetheless, I returned them to Snake Mountain. They will most certainly be a threat to you once more."

He-Man grunted a little. "Okay," was all he could muster.

Zodak turned to Zanthos. "We have unfinished business."

Zanthos lowered his head. "Of this, I am certain."

"He-Man," Zodak then addressed. "I will need your help. Wrap up your business here and gather your Heroic Warriors. I will teleport us where we need to be then."

"And just where is that?"

"The City of Wisdom," Zodak replied. He-Man understood. Years ago, it was once the Hall of Wisdom, seat of the Council of Elders. In their absence, it became a university for teenagers.

He-Man went down from the mountain. The Heroic Warriors were standing next to Teela. Before them all was Thane, the one who had regarded He-Man with a great amount of reverence. Gragox was by his side. He-Man thought of a few words to say, hoping they sounded professional.

"We will be leaving Point Dread now, Thane. I should tell you that your Cult is no longer needed. Your people have done a exemplary job in protecting the mountain and the key of Castle Grayskull."

Thane bowed down. "I thank you, He-Man, avatar of the Ancients and champion of Grayskull. We shall disband, as you wish. But may I ask that we still live here, at Point Dread?"

"You may do whatever you want. You are free from your services."

Thane smiled. "Many thanks, again."

He-Man started to turn back to the Heroic Warriors when Thane caught his attention.

"May I ask of you a question?"

"Of course," He-Man responded with a friendly smile.

"Where is the other?"

"What other?"

"The woman. Next to you, there is a statue of another such as you. A woman."

He-Man shrugged. "Perhaps the Sorceress."

"Perhaps."

"He-Man," Zodak then said, arriving with Zanthos. "We have a task to complete."

"Of course."

He-Man, Teela, Sy-Klone, Mekaneck, Man-At-Arms, Fisto, and Man-E-Faces joined Zanthos and Zodak. Zodak held his arms out. There was a distinct blue glow and they all vanished.

"Strange," Gragox said to Thane. "The woman, Teela. The emissary you sent out. She went with them."

"I sent no emissary," Thane replied. "She must have been one of theirs. Transformed, perhaps, to get your trust."

"Oh." Gragox sighed. "It saddens me. I was going to ask her to dinner."

* * *

"Oh great!" Teela shouted as they appeared in the library of the City of Wisdom. "My old school! So all my underclassmen friends and teachers are going to see me like this!"

"Teela, quiet," Duncan scolded.

They followed Zodak through the library and into the old main chamber of the Hall of Wisdom. It had since been turned into a classroom and even in the late hours of the day, students and teachers were there. They were all awestruck by the sight of a wizard, He-Man, Zodak, a Centaur (that some recognized as Teela), and the Heroic Warriors walking in.

"If you will all please leave this building," He-Man ordered.

As people began to leave, Zodak lifted his arms. The desks, chairs, tables, and other such furniture shifted to the walls.

"All of you save He-Man and Zanthos please stand away," Zodak commanded.

"Zodak, what is happening here?" asked He-Man.

"I am here to issue judgement on behalf of the Council of Elders," Zodak responded. "Zanthos committed a crime by giving the gift of the Golden Discs of Knowledge to Skeletor."

"But he helped us!" argued He-Man.

"That matters not, He-Man. While I understand your compassion and commend it, justice must be done."

"He is right, He-Man," Zanthos agreed. "I have done a crime. I must therefore bare the burden of responsibility."

"Lift up the Sword of Power, He-Man," Zodak said. "Through your connection with it, seek out the power of the Elders."

He-Man concentrated on the connection between himself and Sword of Power. He could sense the presence and power of the Elders within it. A white glow appeared around the Sword of Power.

Shafts of silver light then rose up from floor. He-Man could see forms appear in these shafts. People. Ghosts. However, one of them – a man carrying a book and a staff - seemed to solidify. And while all of these forms were connected to the power of Grayskull, the man wasn't being channeled like the others.

The man strode to Zanthos, who stood between all of these ghosts. He spoke a few words. Zanthos nodded and replied. He-Man could not hear them, save but whispers. The man then turned to Zodak. They didn't speak, but He-Man could almost sense telepathy being done. The man sighed heavily and turned to Zanthos. He spoke one short phrase.

Zanthos' shoulders dropped and nodded sadly.

The man turned to He-Man, his face obscured by his hood. He raised his hand. He-Man felt a connection immediately. The Sword of Power withdrew its energies. The spirits – who were in fact the Elders – vanished. The man faded away.

He-Man lowered the Sword of Power.

Zodak walked over to Zanthos. "Are you ready?" asked Zodak.

"I am," Zanthos responded. He then looked to He-Man. In return, He-Man being still young despite his appearance, looked away.

"To the Phantom Zone, then!" Zodak proclaimed.

He-Man looked back and watched as energy started to swirl around Zanthos. Zanthos' body lit up brightly . . . then was gone.

He-Man sighed and hung his head. The furniture was moved back into place. He-Man went to approach Zodak, but found the Cosmic Enforcer was gone as well.

"Was that Eldor?" asked Mekaneck.

"Yes. I . . . I never thought I'd see any of the Elders again," Duncan responded.

"Father, I'm . . . I'm still a Centaur."

"We'll take to you to the Sorceress."

She nodded. "Okay."

The group walked out of the Hall of Wisdom, which had attracted a bit of a crowd. The Attack-Track was waiting for them there.

"How about the rest of you take this back to Eternos? We'll be heading to Castle Grayskull," He-Man said to the Heroic Warriors.

"Are you sure?" asked Man-E-Faces.

"Yes."

Sy-Klone turned to Mekaneck as they boarded. "Do all these little adventures like this?"

"Most," Mekaneck answered. "But not all of them feel this . . . down."

He-Man silently agreed. While the mission was successful, the business with Zanthos was quite upsetting. His chance for redemption seemed dashed. Now he was a prisoner of the Phantom Zone.

The trio walked the paths into the nearby Evergreen Forest. It was well after dark when they entered the forest and they felt rather exhausted. They didn't have much to say as they trekked northward. The forest was full sounds of the night.

Near midnight, they arrived at Castle Grayskull. It stood in the moonlight as it always did.

The jawbridge opened, the Sorceress awaiting their arrival. She sat in her throne, watching them approach. At the center of the room was Zodak himself.

"I'm a little confused," He-Man confessed. "The Cosmic Enforcers are supposed to serve the balance. What balance was tipped? It seems like nothing happened."

"The scales were against Skeletor as a result of Cult of Point Dread. To restore the balance, the Cult of Point Dread needed to be disbanded. Only by destroying the key to Castle Grayskull could it be done. I could not point you in that direction, so I went to Skeletor and did what I needed to do. It was then I discovered that he found the Golden Discs. The rest you know."

He-Man nodded. "Yes. I do."

"Now that is that I have had my peace with you and the Sorceress before you arrived, I must depart." Zodak began to float up. "You shall see me again."

With that, Zodak vanished in a burst of blue light and energy.

The Sorceress stood up and walked down the steps from her throne. "Teela, I must speak with Man-At-Arms and He-Man alone."

Teela sighed. "That's fine, but can you - "

The Sorceress waved her arms gracefully. Teela felt light and energy overcome her. The part of her that was a Centaur vanished, replaced once more by normal features. She sighed heavily and with great relief.

"I'll wait for you and signal for a Talon Fighter."

"Thank you."

Teela departed. He-Man and Man-At-Arms turned to the Sorceress.

"This was difficult for you?" asked the Sorceress.

"Yes. It was." He sighed. "I . . . sometimes it's hard to get literally wrapped up in all this history and mythology. It feels . . . I guess it feels like there are wheels in motion that just won't stop. Wheels upon wheels. And I'm just . . . just stuck in the middle."

Duncan looked to the Sorceress. He then put his hands on He-Man's shoulders. "We know. Trust us. We know. But . . . well, that's life."

He-Man smiled. "Thanks for the support."


End file.
